Issues
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Grissom and Catherine get a little help working out their issues. Crappy summary I know


Apologies for the crappy title. Just a little thing that came to me after a convo with CSIHunter, so she gets credit for this :) Special mention to KateRoberts, for being really fun to tease :D Be warned, serious M rating so definitely not for the kiddies. As always I own nothing

Gil Grissom had been more than a little concerned by the phone call he'd received. The entire drive over his head had been filled by the sound of her voice, so distant and so distracted. He'd also detected a hint of alcohol coloring her language.  
>He wasted no time with the formalities of parking when he arrived; he barely had enough presence of mind to lock his car before darting to the entrance and knocking sharply on the door. The young woman who answered ushered him inside without a word, obviously having been prewarned of his arrival before directing him upstairs. He reached the top and walked along the hallway, coming to a stop outside a door that was ajar, soft light creeping through the crack and bathing his feet in a yellow glow. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped through, letting it swing closed behind him, his blue eyes taking in the candle lit landscape of the bedroom in front of him.<p>

His eyes widened as they came to rest on the prone woman lying on the bed. He rushed to her side, trying to focus on anything other than the figure hugging dress she was wearing.  
>"Cath? Catherine, can you hear me?" He shook her shoulders lightly but she merely groaned and rolled to face him. He fixed his gaze on her face, trying to ignore the fact that her breasts were almost spilling out of the low cut outfit she had on.<br>"It's alright." The voice behind him cut him off before he could speak again. "She's just sleeping." Turning his head slightly he shot the brunette a wary glare. "I bumped into Catherine coming out of a bar on strip. She had some unwanted male attention that I swiftly disposed of before bringing her here. She wasn't overly drunk but I could tell she was tired. I thought it best to take her somewhere she wouldn't be alone; this seemed like the most appropriate solution."  
>"Catherine's more than capable of taking care of herself."<br>Heather rolled her eyes and moved to perch on the foot of the bed.  
>"I realise that, I merely extended a helping hand which she took."<br>Gil shook his head, returning his attention to the sleeping strawberry blonde in front of him.  
>"But did you ever stop to think that maybe Catherine wants someone there she can count on? Someone who can hold her at night after a tough case? She may be a strong woman but she is still a woman. We all have needs."<p>

Before Gil could respond Catherine shifted on the bed. She stretched and yawned, then her blue eyes fluttered open, glancing around the room briefly and then settling on his face.  
>"Gil? What are you doing here?"<br>"You called me. You mentioned Heather so I took a chance and came here. Turns out I was right," he replied, idly brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.  
>"It seems to me that the two of you have some issues you need to work out." Heather cut in, moving from the foot of the bed to lie next to Catherine. Gil automatically felt a surge of jealousy from deep within him.<br>"I don't understand."  
>"Move. Sit at the foot of the bed." He was about to argue but the look he got from Heather made him think twice. Silently he obeyed.<p>

The brunette turned her attention to Catherine, running her fingers lightly through her strawberry blonde locks. "Trust me Catherine. You call the shots here. You control everything, including when Gil joins. You can always say stop."  
>Catherine made a move to respond, but the feeling of Heather's lips against her neck turned her protests into a soft moan. Gil bit his lip as Heather's hand slid up over Catherine's hip to rest on her stomach, softly stroking the silky material of her dress while her lips continued their assault on the strawberry blonde's milky skin, moving slowly down to dip her tongue into the other woman's cleavage. Catherine's back arched from the bed, and Heather took the opportunity to slip her hand beneath the mattress and Catherine's back, easing the zip on the dress down, then using her teeth to tug the closest strap down Catherine's bicep. Poking her tongue out Heather left a long wet trail over the swell of Catherine's breasts before giving the opposite strap similar treatment, exposing the red head's purple lace bra to the eager pairs of eyes observing her.<p>

Gil couldn't believe what was happening. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to stop this; Catherine was half drunk and vulnerable, he didn't want Heather to take advantage of her just to appease his long suffering libido. But the other part of him, the part currently being ruled by his straining erection, wanted them to continue. His hands gripped the material of the bed sheets, desperate to caress the toned legs that lay mere inches from his grasp, but were stilled by the memory of Heather's instructions to Catherine.

The woman holding his interest meanwhile didn't appear content to just be a passive participant in the activities. She grasped the brunettes head, guiding Heather's mouth to meet hers in a searing kiss. Gil's heart nearly stopped as he saw the two women's lips part, their tongues joining and caressing in the small space between their eager mouths before disappearing past Catherine's lips, the action swallowing the moan Heather released. Catherine's hands slid from Heather's hair, along the length of her back before reaching her tush. She dug her finger into it, using the force of her grip to bring the brunette's pelvis flush against her hip, rolling it and making the other woman gasp at the sensations. The redhead's nimble fingers made swift work of the lacings of Heather's velvet corset top, pulling it from her body and tossing it in the direction of the end of the bed. Catherine's hands immediately went to the brunette's breasts, caressing the silky smooth skin before squeezing them gently and causing them both to moan softly.

Gil's hands were glued to his thighs, his fingers digging painfully into the muscle, itching to pull Catherine away from Heather and have his way with her. He was sweating and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it might explode any minute. The strawberry blonde seemed to have decided things were moving too slow. Using her weight she flipped Heather onto her back, covering the other woman's body with her own. Her lips automatically found the sensitive skin of Heather's neck, blazing a trail of kisses and nips from her jugular to her breasts before capturing one of her rock hard nipples between her teeth and tugging gently, leaving the brunette writhing and moaning beneath her. Gil clenched his teeth and groaned, undoing the belt, button and zipper on his pants in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the pressure on his straining cock. Catherine turned her attentions to the other breast, covering the tender flesh with nips and licks, sliding her arms free from the straps of her dress as Heather pushed it down past her waist, allowing Gil a glimpse of the purple lace panties she was wearing.

The redhead continued her journey of the other woman's body, running her tongue over her stomach until she reached the waist band of Heather's long black skirt. She tugged on the material with her teeth, pulling the offending item of clothing off before sitting back, the brunette lying completely naked before her. Using Catherine's momentary distraction, Heather knocked her back onto the bed, pinning her down and attacking her mouth with her own. Catherine moaned into the kiss, wrapping her long legs around Heather's waist and running her hands down the brunette's back to her ass, digging her nails into the smooth flesh and causing Heather to buck her hips against her. With a flick of a wrist, Catherine's bra fell away from her and was tossed aside, landing in Gil's lap. Both women moaned loudly as their breasts met, their slick skin sliding against each other as they began to grind their pelvises together.

Gil took the opportunity to shrug out of his jacket and undo a few buttons on his shirt; his temperature rocketed as he watched Heather's lips descend on Catherine's breasts, teasing each nipple in turn with the tip of her tongue. The strawberry blonde's fingers threaded through the brunette's hair, holding her in place as she began to suck and nibble on the flesh in front of her. Catherine's eyes fluttered open, locking with Gil's. She groaned as she saw the lust that filled them, darkening their hue to almost black. Her gaze flicked to his straining erection then returned to his face. Releasing the grip one hand had on Heather's hair she beckoned him over, arching her back as the other woman's mouth travelled over her taut stomach. Gil moved immediately, knocking the bra to the floor and removing his shoes before stretching out next to Catherine on the bed. One hand tangled in her long hair and guided her mouth to his, kissing her passionately. He bit down gently on her lower lip, causing her to gasp and allowing his tongue to slide inside her mouth, teasing and caressing it with his own. Catherine's hands made swift work of the remaining buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and running her fingers over his smooth chest as she returned his kiss with equal fervor. She gasped and broke the kiss as Heather pulled her panties off and placed her lips against the hypersensitive skin of her inner thigh. Gil's mouth moved to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and branding her, making her his. He brought one of his hands up to her breasts, the tips of his fingers gliding over her hard nipples.

Catherine cried out and arched her back as Heather's tongue came into contact with her dripping core. The brunette's hands gripped her hips as she slid her tongue between the redhead's folds, stroking her swollen clit before dipping inside. Gil meanwhile moved his attention and his mouth to Catherine's breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. This combined with Heather performing the same action on her clit sent the strawberry blonde tumbling over the edge. She came hard, moaning loudly, her nails tearing through the skin of Gil's back as the woman between her legs eased her back down gently, lapping up all the juices she had to offer. Once the strawberry blonde had calmed, Heather crawled back up Catherine's body, leaning over Gil and kissing her hard. She groaned softly, tasting herself on the other woman's tongue.

Heather moved to the side slightly, tilting Catherine's head so she could deepen the kiss. Her movement allowed Gil the space to kiss and nibble his way down the strawberry blonde's body. Paying particular attention to her hip bone, he bit down gently before sucking the skin into his mouth, branding her once more. She gasped and broke the kiss with Heather, grasping his head and guiding him to meet her mouth, kissing him passionately. He settled himself between her long supple legs, grinding his erection against her centre. Heather rested her chin against Catherine's shoulder, nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin of her neck, while one of her hands reached between the two lovers and gently caressed Catherine's breasts, eliciting a groan that was lost into Gil's mouth. Gil broke the kiss, moving to place tender kisses on her shoulder, while the woman beneath him trailed her hands over his chest and stomach to the waistband of his pants.

"You're way too overdressed for this," she breathed, unbuckling his belt before undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. Catherine pushed his pants down past his ass and he kicked them to the floor. He gasped and bit down on her lower lip as he felt Heather's hands slip beneath the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down. He reluctantly lifted his hips from Catherine's, giving the brunette the opportunity she needed to tug the article of clothing off his legs and toss them into a corner of the room. Catherine moaned loudly as she felt the heated skin of his rock hard member press lightly against her clit. She arched her back, pressing her hips closer to his. Both groaned as he slipped through her slick folds, teasing her but not quite penetrating her.

"Gil!" The strawberry blonde raked her nails down his back, stopping at his ass and pulling him closer. "I need you now." Unable to deny her panted demands, Gil repositioned himself and slid his full length inside her. Catherine threw her head back and bit her lip at the feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate him; it had been a while since she'd been with a man, and Gil was far from small. He stilled for a moment, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. After a minute Catherine rolled her hips, encouraging him to start thrusting in slow, deep motions. Catherine moaned and met him thrust for thrust as he buried his face in her neck, nipping the skin lightly. He felt the bed dip a little next to him. Heather grasped Catherine's legs and lifted them a little higher around his waist, settling them just under his arms and causing him to slide even deeper inside her. Both lovers moaned loudly and Gil began to pick up the pace.  
>Suddenly he felt himself being pushed, and before he knew it he was on his back with Catherine on top of him, his pulsing cock still buried deep inside her. She smirked down at him and placed her hands on his chest for leverage, then rolled her hips, making him groan and close his eyes.<br>"I like to be on top." Gil's hands flew to her hips as she began to ride him, slowly at first before picking up speed, grinding her hips in a figure eight movement with every thrust. Soon he was matching her pace, driving hard inside her with each motion of her hips.

The feeling of something brushing against his calves forced his eyes open. Heather had moved to sit behind Catherine, straddling his lower legs. Catherine's pace barely faltered as the brunette rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, pressing kisses to her delicate skin as her hands moved to explore the strawberry blonde's breasts, teasing her nipples and making her moan loudly and ride Gil faster and harder. One of Heather's hands moved to Catherine's hip as she began to match her movements, grinding herself against his lover's ass. He grunted, tightening his grip on Catherine's hips and driving himself deeper and harder inside her, feeling a faint thrill as his finger brushed lightly against Heather's.

He could feel Catherine's inner walls tightening around him so he doubled his efforts, pulling her down roughly on his cock. After a few minutes she moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she showered his throbbing member with her warm juices, her inner muscles clenching erratically around him. The sight of Heather biting down on Catherine's neck as she rode out her orgasm was too much for him, and he exploded inside her with a groan. His redhead collapsed on top of him with a contented sigh, his deflated member remaining tucked just inside her warm centre. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as Heather moved to lie beside him, running her hand softly over the skin of Catherine's back.

"Well that was an interesting way to work out our 'issues'," Catherine panted against the skin of his neck. Gil smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her hair.  
>"Interesting, but effective." He caught Heather's eyes and smiled.<br>"It may have been effective, but you both still have a lot to learn."  
>Catherine shifted her head slightly to look at the brunette, reaching out and running a seductive hand down her arm.<br>"At least we have a great teacher."

Well there ya go. I *may* have a couple ideas for a second chapter, but I'm promising nothing. It took long enough to get KC to give this up lol!  
>Lily<br>-x-


End file.
